Les fugitifs
by Draconely
Summary: Après la bataille finale de Poudlard, seules deux personnes se sont enfuies. Les autres sont soit mortes, soit arrêtées et enfermées, soit obligées (ou non) de se rallier à la cause du Maître. Et pour cause ; Voldemort n'ayant été vaincu et le célèbre Harry Potter porté disparu, le monde entier doit se soumettre aux volontés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. HG & DM.


**Les fugitifs.**

**Disclamer : **Tout est à JK Rowling : les personnages, lieux et autres. Rien ne m'appartient.

_Horcruxes inéxistants, 7e année à Poudlard, Dumbledore vivant._

**Résumé**

Après la bataille finale de Poudlard, seules deux personnes se sont enfuies. Les autres sont soit mortes, soit arrêtées et enfermées, soit obligées (ou non) de se rallier à la cause du Maître. Et pour cause Voldemort n'ayant été vaincu et le célèbre Harry Potter porté disparu, le monde entier doit se soumettre aux volontés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy sont donc pourchassées dans le pays entier pour les crimes suivants : avoir des parents moldus et pour avoir trahi son maître. Vous ne comprenez pas ce que font ces deux là ensemble ? Pour cela, il faut revenir jusqu'en février 1998, peu avant la bataille finale.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Février 1998._

Dans les couloirs sombres et poussiéreux de ce qu'était il y a quelques mois de cela l'aile ouest de Poudlard, un jeune fille marchait silencieusement sur la pointe des pieds, de gros bouquins à la main. Elle se faisait discrète, étouffant ses pas à chaque fois, comme pour ne pas se faire repérer. Son souffle était même inaudible, de peur qu'on la retrouve à cause de ses halètements. Arrivée à destination – une vieille salle de classe inutilisée depuis bien des années - elle sortit sa baguette magique, pointa la vieille porte en bois écaillée par le temps, et marmonna quelques mots :« Aperi Tacite ». La porte bougea lentement, et avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre en entier, l'adolescente s'engouffra à l'interieur de la pièce, et referma aussitôt la porte avant qu'on ne la surprenne.

Une bouffée de chaleur lui chauffa instantanément les joues. Elle regarda autour d'elle, pour voir si rien n'avait changé depuis les dernières vacances, si on pouvait encore les appeler ainsi. Il y avait toujours un feu de cheminée au fond, un feu magique bien-sûr, dont elle avait le secret. Plusieurs fauteuils moelleux rouges, jaunes et bleus entouraient les chaleureuses flammes. Dans un coin, une multitude de parchemins jaunis couvraient une table bancale. Au dessus de celle-ci, un tableau noir était blanchi par des écritures toutes différentes. C'était des noms, des dizaines et des dizaines de noms.

La jeune fille s'en approcha et son coeur se serra : de nouveaux noms avaient été barrés. Il y avait eu tant de victimes durant les vacances précédentes. Elle en compta au moins sept, puis pria en leur mémoire.

Elle s'arracha enfin à ses pensées, puis vint apposer ses livres sur une grande bibliothèque opposée au bureau. Ces bouquins, c'étaient sa fierté. Elle se donnait tant de mal à les trouver et à les rassembler pour donner un peu de divertissement aux autres élèves. Et comme chaque matin, à l'aube ou presque, elle était la première à pénétrer dans le petit salon pour y déposer quelques manuscrits censurés. Puis après environ trente minutes, arrivaient les premiers à vouloir profiter de ce calme, presque absurde en ces temps-ci, avant leur premières heures de cours.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et la jeune protagoniste sursauta. Elle se retourna vivement et pointa sa baquette sur cette mystérieuse personne.

« Hermione ! S'écria la nouvelle venue.

- Luna ! Oh désolée, vraiment. Je t'ai prise pour un imposteur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. S'excusa Hermione en abaissant sa baguette.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je savais que ne me ferais jamais de mal Hermione. J'ai réussi à faire fuir la plupart des Joncheruines du château ce matin. Tout le monde est donc mentalement sain. Marmonna-t-elle comme à son habitude, de sa voix rêveuse.

- Hum, génial ! » S'exclama faussement Hermione, habituée aux dires de son amie.

Hermione continua à ranger les livres dans les étagères convenues à cet effet. Pendant ce temps Luna posa son sac de cours sur une chaise et elle s'installa devant le tableau noir. Elle commença alors à énumérer les noms barrés depuis le début de cette année, depuis que tout avait changé. Il y en avait tellement. Des enfants qui n'avaient vécu un tiers de leur vie. Luna termina la longue liste en murmurant presque, en hommage à ses âmes innocentes.

« Eleanor Branstone, Terry Boot, Laura Madley, Orla Quirke, Natalie McDonald ».

Hermione rejoignit Luna et souffla un instant. Elles connaissaient très bien Natalie. Cette fillette était la joie de vivre incarnée, et elle donnait tout son temps pour aider Hermione à ranger toutes sortes de livres dans la bibliothèque. Hermione explosa toute sa rage :

« Natalie n'avait que treize ans. Tout comme Laura ou Elea'. Mais quand est-ce que tout va enfin se terminer ! Ce sont des enfants ! Ils n'ont rien fait. Rien. Même leurs parents ou leurs frères et sœurs. Ce sont des innocents, ils s'amusent à tuer des innocents Luna ! Il faut faire quelque chose. Je dois faire quelque chose... ».

Sa voix se noya dans ses larmes qui tombaient goutte à goutte. Luna la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota quelques mots doux pour la réconforter.

« On doit faire quelque chose. »

Désormais, Hermione voulait jouer un rôle de plus dans ce monde. Elle voulait changer les choses.


End file.
